ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Paint World/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the 1999 Universal Feature Animation film Paint World. Part 1: Opening/"All the Colors in the World" (Shows Universal Pictures logo.) (The movie starts as it fades into an art studio where a painter works at. The painter enters the art studio and puts an empty canvas on the easel. He sits down and starts painting a colorful picture as the opening credits play.) UNIVERSAL PICTURES presents (The painter has finished painting Paletton. He then uses his paintbrush to paint the sign in the city, but it was empty. He then writes the film's title "Paint World" on the empty sign with his paintbrush. The camera zooms into the painting of Paletton and the scene fades to the city skyline at Paletton. The scene then cuts to the citizens walking around in the city. The scene pans to a house where an 11-year-old painter named Deon Splatt and his family live. Deon goes outside to smell the fresh air. He breathes in and out.) Deon Splatt: Ah, what a wonderful day here in this beautiful town. (looks at the shining yellow sun at the blue sky) The sun is shining, (looks at the bluebird tweeting at the healthy green tree) the birds are singing, (looks at the green grass) and the grass is green. (looks at the colorful city in Paint World) I love the colors! (As Deon starts walking towards the city, the song "All the Colors in the World" starts playing. He then started to sing.) (The lyrics for "All the Colors in the World" are under construction.) (Deon then stops singing and looks curiously at a black and white building.) Deon: Hmmm. What is that peculiar building? (He then sees two security guards, a muscular black guy, and a skinny white guy protecting the main entrance for the Black & White Headquarters building. He then goes to talk to them.) Deon: Excuse me, uh... gentlemen? (The guards look at Deon.) Black Guard: What do you want, kid? Deon: Uh, what... is this... (points at the Black & White Headquarters building) building you're protecting? White Guard: Why, this is the Black & White Headquarters building. That's where our boss works. His name... is Gerry Disgill. Black Guard: He's seriously immune to bright colors. That's why we're trying to... (gestures to the white guard to finish his sentence) White Guard: ...You know, protect our headquarters from happy slappy rainbow-gazing lunatics like yourself. Black Guard: Now beat it, kid. (Deon looks at the camera and shrugs. He then walks away from the Black & White Headquarters building. The scene fades to Deon at his house painting a picture of a colorful building) Deon: Someone in this world actually hates colors? (looks at the Black & White Headquarters building through the window) Like that's ever gonna happen. (The scene then pans to Gerry Disgill, in his office walking towards the window. As soon as he unfolds the blinds, his eyes are immediately stung by a flashing light beam.) Gerry Disgill: AAAAGGGHHHH!!! (Gerry rushes to his desk to retrieve his pair of sunglasses and returns to the window. He then starts looking at the colorful citizens walking around in the colorful city.) Gerry Disgill: Ugh, colors. I hate the colors. Every day, every minute, every hour, every SECOND! My stomach can't even handle itself seeing these dreadful colors. (Gerry then sits down on his chair and thinks. He then gets an idea.) Gerry: I know! I shall... no, I can't do that... but wait, is that possible? Then it might... just... WORK! (He laughs maniacally as the camera pans out of the Black & White Headquarters. The scene fades to the Splatts' house, where Deon is painting a picture of a colorful building. Zach comes in to see Deon.) Zach: Wow! That's a good picture you've got there. Deon: Thank you, Zach. It's a colorized version of that boring old black and white building I saw today. Zach: Oh! I see. Well, keep up the good work. Deon: Thank you. (Zach exits Deon's room and Deon continues painting. The scene transitions from Deon's painting to Gerry's B&W headquarters.) Part 2: B&W Headquarters/Gerry's Plan Gerry: Inklings, we're gonna go and take those silly little colors by surprise and give them some major adjustments. Hand me the remote. (One of the B&W Squad minions throws a remote to Gerry.) B&W Squad Minion #1: Here you go, uh... boss? Gerry: Thank you. (He turns away from the minion and clicks the button on the remote. Eventually, he ends up turning on a TV that displays the theme for a brightly colored children's show.) Gerry: (irritated and angry) No, not that remote, you idiot! (slaps the minion) I want that remote. (gestures to the remote that's hanging next to the door) Now turn off that wretched piece of unicorn dandruff and hand me that other remote! B&W Squad Minion #1: But this is my favorite show! Gerry: I don't care. Turn it off now. B&W Squad Minion #1: (eating popcorn) But, sir, that's my favorite show, and I'm trying to watch. Gerry: I don't care about you, OR that little kiddy show you like! Just turn it off now! B&W Squad Minion #1: Okay, sheesh! (He turns off the television.) Gerry: Now, let's try that again. Hand me the remote, please. (Another minion gives him the remote.) Gerry: Thank you, my minions. I've got to show you my latest invention. (He presses the button on the remote and the color-erasing invention is revealed.) Minions: Oooooh! Aaah! Gerry: This, my friends, is the Color Remover 2000. It's made to remove colors from an object that dares to stand in my way. Observe. (Black and White leave, and a few seconds later, they come back with the test subject-- a red weasel.) Gerry: Now, all you have to do... is to aim at the target, select all the colors from it, and press "REMOVE" to erase all the colors from the target. Black: But, boss, where will they go? Gerry: Excellent question! After the colors are removed from the target, the machine will send them all back into the real world! (He aims the machine at the red weasel, uses the computer from the machine to select all colors of his body, and presses the "REMOVE" button. The color removal ray comes out of the machine and hits the red weasel, and he loses his colors.) Gerry: Well, that's it for the color removal machine, and you know exactly how it works. You always knew it, so that's all there is to it. By the way, the machine is mine! You hear me? It's mine! (The minions are confused.) Gerry: You know what I said, I said it's MINE! (The minions are still confused.) Gerry: That's what I said. It's MINE! We will all be using it, but nonetheless, it's MIIIIINNNEEE! Any questions? (One minion raises his hand.) Gerry: Yes? Minion #3: When are we going to use it? Gerry: In a few days, my friend. In a few days. (Gerry and his minions laugh maniacally as the camera zooms slowly onto Gerry's eyes.) Part 3: Deon meets Gracie/"When There's a Problem" (The scene fades to Deon painting a picture of the city. While studying the various sizes of the buildings, he sees someone coming out of the Paint World Art Store; a red-headed girl named Gracie GaColor.) Deon: Well, hello there. (Gracie turns around) Gracie: Oh, hello. How are you? Deon: I'm doing good. What are those? Gracie: These are art supplies I bought from the store. (points towards the art store and looks back to Deon) Do you like art? Deon: Well, yes. Gracie': No way! Me too! Deon Splatt: I've liked art ever since I was 5. Gracie: I'm Gracie, Gracie GaColor. Deon: (while shaking hands with Gracie) Nice to meet you. My name is Deon Splatt. Gracie: I was thinking about starting another art project. Would you like to help? Deon Splatt: Yeah, I would-- (A drop of ink lands on the sidewalk. Gracie and Deon look up at the sky, towards the Black & White Headquarters building. A small cloud pops out from the chimney, followed by several more.) Deon: What is that? (A large TV screen comes out of the building from the top. The TV screen then gets turned on and the screen reveals Gerry inside his lair.) Deon: Oh my! Gracie: Goodness gracious! Gerry (on the TV screen): Citizens of Paletton... Deon: Is... that... Gracie: I don't know... Gerry: I am here to remind you that in a few days, you will need to move to Black-and-White Town because I will remove every last color... with my Color Remover 2000. (snickers) Minion #1: Did they get the message, boss? Gerry: Of course they got the message, imbecile! (The TV screen is later turned off and goes back inside the building.) 'Deon: This is terrible! (The song "When There's a Problem" starts playing. Deon and Gracie started singing.) (The lyrics for the song "When There's a Problem" is under construction) Deon: I've got to go tell my family the bad news. (Deon runs back to his house.) More coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Paint World